A Collection of Stars
by YamiHaruko
Summary: A drabble collection. Wide variety of characters, pairings, ratings, and genres. Mostly romance based. Individual ratings and summaries inside each story. Please enjoy. R&R.
1. Perfect Harmony

Author's Notes: Okies. Here's my first attempt at a collection drabbles. Go easy on me. I haven't seen all of Sailor Moon. These are more romance based than anything. Maybe even comic relief. Accepting all comments. I would love some constructive criticism. Since I haven't seen everything about it, there may be mistakes, so please feel free to tell me! Thanks, enjoy!

**Title:** Perfect Harmony  
**Pairing:** Haruka/Michiru (Uranus/Neptune)  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Notes:** First one! Read and Review. I'm curious to know what you think! More to come very soon!  
**Word count:** 99 (So close to the perfect drabble! T.T)

Wind. Sea. Both have the ability to produce substantial storms if the occasion arises. However, for now though, they settle into each other, perfect harmony between the two.

A small caress. The music of the sea gently interlaces with the wind as it hums a soft melody. Music is what they have in common. The sea sings; the wind hums. Perfect balance. Perfect harmony. The calm before the storm.

A gentle hand laces with the other. Perfect fit. Wind and Sea. Together they create storms of unimaginable power. Conversely, they can also create the perfect combination of peace. Perfect harmony.


	2. Distance

**Title:** Distance  
**Pairing:** Usagi/Mamoru (Moon/Tuxedo Mask)  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** Crazy! I forgot about this. Well, I promise to get more up as the ideas come.  
**Word count: **193

The distance between them is awkward. Merely a few feet, but still growing continually as they gaze into each other's eyes. Both longing. Both regretful. The small girl shuffles her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, pacing in her mind solemnly. Her gaze shifts to the dull, hard tile floor where pools of rays gather from the long windows. "Well…"

Blue-grey eyes gaze to the other, memorizing every detail carefully. After a long moment, "I guess this is it." She nods, her cerulean eyes closing a moment in preparation. He steps closer, finger tracing her cheek gently. Delicate hands clasp together tightly against her skirt, not meeting his gaze.

"Usagi…" Her chin tilts upward with his hand, causing the tears to spill instantly as her bright, blurry eyes lock onto the dulling grey. His touch was feather-like. It takes everything to control herself. Shaking her head quickly, she tears from his soft grasp and wheels around, running off. Tears of regret sting her skin and fall to the ground silently.

His hand lingers a moment where the girl was previously standing. The loud roar of an airplane taking off echoes into his mind. "Goodbye…"


	3. Self Loathing

**Title:** Self Loathing  
**Pairing:** None. Ami (Mercury)  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** It's sad. Poor Ami.  
**Word count:** 209

On a cold night such as tonight, normally, people would be huddled in their homes wrapped in a blanket in front of fireplaces. A cup of coco would be warming their frigid hands as they sat on the couch with a lover, watching the flames dance gracefully across the carpet.

But that is not the case for her. She is alone again tonight. Her friends are out having fun at the café downtown while she sits at home. Her only company is her computer. Sure, they asked her to come. Usagi even begged, but in the end, Mizuno Ami declined. This is just how things were for her. She didn't have someone she felt completely attracted to like her friends did.

She did have her computer though.

That was always there for her. And it will continue to always be there for her. Her only true friend. And yet, she despised it with every part of her being. For a computer cannot touch. It cannot feel, cannot cry. It cannot love. And so her loathing and exultant happiness is wrapped into a mixed ball of confusion. All for her computer. The only thing that remains constant in her world. Her only reliance.

Until it eventually will crash, too.


	4. Best Friends

**Title:** Best Friends  
**Pairing:** Chibi-Usa/Kitten (Mini Moon)  
**Genre:** Cuteness (Yes, it's a genre…in my world)  
**Rating:** K  
**Notes:** Silly, but kinda cute in its own way. I was bored. Needed some humor after all that angsty.  
**Word count:** 386

Chibi-Usa skipped down the sidewalk happily. Her small book bag was bouncing against her back with each hop. A bright, shining smile was on her face.

A soft sudden sound stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes glanced around in hopes of finding the source of the noise. And there it was, hiding beside a large green bush with buds on it. "Hey there, kitty."

Chibi-Usa bent down, calling forth the kitten. It hesitantly stood and came to her. She picked it up and heard it purring when she began to pet its fur. "You're so cute!" She squealed in delight as it nuzzled against her hand.

She stayed with the kitten there for an hour, but the sun was beginning to set and she needed to get home. Mama would be worried. Reluctantly, she departed, with a promise to see it again tomorrow.

And tomorrow it was there as it had silently promised as well. And so this continued, day in and day out.

"Hi Ginger!" She had given it a name, and today had treats for her best friend again. "I brought you some leftover pudding from my lunch bag." They played together every afternoon, and Ginger was getting bigger each day until she had grown into a healthy adult cat.

Only one day, Ginger was not at the bush where Chibi-Usa always met her favorite friend. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she called and searched for the cat desperately.

She was nowhere to be found. The young, pink-headed girl went home in despair that night.

"Chibi?" Her mama called. Chibi-Usa ignored her mother and began glumly trudging up the stairs to her room. "Come look!"

The sound of paws on stairs was heard behind her. She turned around in surprise and Ginger was already at her leg nuzzling it affectionately. "Ginger! I was so worried! Mama, you found Ginger!"

"Oh, you've seen her before? She looked so sad sitting by the bush beside the schoolyard that I just had to bring her home. Make sure to take care of her." Usagi winked at her future daughter and returned to the kitchen.

Ginger had a home now. And Chibi-Usa had her best friend back.


End file.
